The Big Maple Tree
by slashingfruit101
Summary: I can't believe it. My alliance with him is finally here. I am Reine and I finally am having my alliance with him, Canada, Matthew Williams. But of course the typical thing had to happen. *Sigh* (Bad at summaries and it is better than it sounds) (CanadaXOC)


We were climbing up a large Maple Tree and made it to the top branch. We scooted to the planks of wood I nailed onto the strong branch to make a sitting area; much like a tree house only it is just a floor. I looked out over the grey clouded horizon, the rain pelting the ground, thunder sounding off into the distance. I looked over at my dear Canadian and couldn't help but smile at him. I took a deep breath of the maple-syrup smelling air that surrounded the two of us. I felt so at home here instead of my own country. I guess it can't be helped; after all, the home is where the heart is. And mine was with the hockey player of a Canadian. Matthew Williams.

"Reine" I heard his soft voice whisper in my ear. I turned to look into soft, caring blue-violate eyes. I looked at him with gentleness and rested my head on his shoulder, relaxing as his body heat washed over me. I looked back out at the rain getting lost in my thoughts.

I was surprised we managed to keep our relationship for so many years. I am a small island that became a nation after getting my independence from Germany. I am Reine, it means 'Pure' in German and I got rid of my last name. I wanted nothing to do with my old name after the struggle for independence, but I couldn't part with my first name. I am the neutral territory of Nevertopia.

"Reine," I heard my dear Canadian whisper my name again. I moved my blue-green eyes to connect with his blue-violet. _'Hmm they have more of a lavender hue today.'_ I thought to myself. I saw his mouth moving but didn't capture what he said because I was to lost in my thoughts which always seemed to be about him. "Hmm? I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said." He seemed a bit upset since I rarely do not hear him, unlike the other nations.

"Reine, I said will you form an alliance with me?" I looked at him with wide eyes, shocked that he would be bold enough to ask that question at all. Alliances can go two ways. But, this, we were not in a meeting . . . this meant that this was an agreement that if war came we fight together. Well, I guess it is in a way but this . . . this. I was silent trying to figure out if he meant that way or the other way. "Canada . . ." I trail of, but he got the hint since I said his nation name and not his human name. "What type of alliance?" I forced myself to use my tongue to speak clearly. I saw him go red in the face.

'_Oh . . . he must have meant the agreement for war and stuff one. And now I must have made things awkward.'_ I went to apologize when I felt warm, large, smooth but callused hands wrap around my left hand, smooth metal sliding over my ring finger. I stared down at my hand in shock. "This one." I heard his voice whisper directly into my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

I was shocked to say the least, at a loss for words, unable to comprehend what was happening to me. Matthew stared at my form throughout this silence, if you don't count the thunderstorm happening around us. I spoke my answer when the thunder sounded. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Matthew spoke in a wavering voice.

"Yes." I managed to whisper out again. I forced my head to look away from the ring and to my fiancé's face. A shocked look formed on his face. _'Did he honestly think I would say no?'_ "Yes?" He parroted me to clarify. "Yes!" I spoke loudly, getting excited. A smile spread on his face, ear-to-ear. He jumped up and fist pumped the air childishly, seeming to do a victory dance.

While he did his little victory dance I took a good look at the ring. It was truly more than beautiful. I can't find the proper word for the band around my finger. It was white gold with the past-present-and-future diamond set, with a channel set of small diamonds.

I suddenly hear a "Whoa! W-Whoa!" And look to see a certain blonde trying to balance himself and not fall off the blanks . . . to say it bluntly he failed . . . epically. I wave to him as he tipped over the edge. He gave a small, and cute, glare. Right when he fell off I looked over the edge. "Matthew you okay?!" I yell down to him. I heard an overly soft, "Maple" yell back. _'Wow, he actually yelled for once.'_

I decided that climbing down would take too long so I did the logical thing. Jump off the blank and down through the air to the ground below. I felt the adrenaline pump through me as I fell through the air. Feeling the wind rushing through my hair that cascaded behind me. I felt light, like I was a flying fairy that only few nations could see.

I landed right on the belly of my dear fiancé, _'It is so weird to call Matthew that. It makes my belly will with the butterflies as some call it. But . . . I like it.'_ "Maple." I heard him softly groan out. I stood up because I am way too heavy for him. I may look like I may not way much but that is only because I am tall. I do not want to flatten my husband-to-be into a pancake. Even though we both love eating them like Romano loves eating him tomatoes.

I put a hand out for the holder of my heart, so I may help him off the rain-soaked ground. When he was finally standing I looked up at him, but not by much being only an inch or two shorter. I broke into a smile as he did the same. I quickly ran away from him in a playful chase. I turned around to look at him and saw him shocked but then laugh and run after me.

We ran back to his home, soaked to the bone with the freezing cold rain. I went to my room to change into my fluffy, warm pajamas. Fluffy, soft navy blue pants, covered in stars, a solid navy blue, long sleeve soft shirt. I pulled on a crimson red robe that had little white terriers randomly placed among it. Finally some green fuzzy slipper socks. I walked to the living room and sat on the window seat and pulled a comfy worn blanket with teddy bears designed all over it, my favorite blanket, over me. Yup, I am a heat freak, I cannot stand the cold. Which is weird, I am dat–engaged to Canada yet I can't stand the cold.

I am still soaking in the fact that I am engaged and to Canada of all people . . . nations . . . eh you get the idea. Then, I realized that I need to tell someone. I quickly took out my beloved phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" I hear a tired, female voice say. "Well, no need to be so excited to hear from your, like, BFF." I say in a stereotypical, snooty, blonde voice. "Like, you are, like totally right!" She said back with enthusiasm. "Poland!" We yell at the same time. "What up?" "Narnia, Clair, you will not believe what happened." "What happened?" "I'm engaged!" I yell out happily. "What?! Wait when did you ever go out on a date? No, when did you ever get a boyfriend?!"

I sighed exasperated, "I'm dating Canada, well, was dating Canada. Now, I am engaged to him!" I say happily. "Who?" My, dear best friend, why must you forget my dear Canada . . . again! I went through the process of explaining my dear maple-syrup-drinking love . . . for the seemingly hundredth time. "There, now that you know who is is. I will say it again. I am engaged! Can you believe it?" I say happily, overjoyed that I can talk about my recent engagement. "Wait . . . who are you engaged to again?" I sighed, having a feeling of what is going to happen. "Canada." I say in a monotone voice. "Who?" "Uuuugggghhhhh!" I yell out. I hear her laughing.

I went through call after call to my closest friends. Japan had a call, at least he had an idea of who Canada was and didn't have to explain more than once, Great Britain, Poland, who was like totally happy, China, and Russia, yes the oh-so-fearsome Russian is a best buddy of mine. I don't get why people are afraid of him, he is a big Teddy-bear! Who loves hugs!

When I finished the call with Russia I felt my legs lifted up off of the window seat and rested on a separate pair of legs. I looked forward to see that the legs belonged to a certain blonde. I looked out the window and began a conversation with the maple-loving Canadian. Some time, during the conversation my hand grabbed his larger hand and entwined our fingers.

**~The amazing time skip of a year~**

I looked into the mirror of the dressing room I was placed in, nervous out of my mind. I was in a floor-length white gown. It was a sweet-heart top that had no straps. There was a red corset, that when you look at me from in front of me, looked like a maple leaf. The maple leaf that Matthew loved as much as he loved me, the maple leaf that reminds me of that Big Maple tree. I had a baby blue veil, with white lace swirling designs, hiding my face from view. There was a single red ribbon that ran up the length of my right arm. The same ribbon that I weaved through my thigh length hair when I was younger that mein großer bruder Germany gave me when I was a young nation.

"Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue." I told Clair. "Huh?" Was the intelligent response I got from the oh so amazing Narnia. I sighed and repeated, "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue." I kept looking into the foreboding mirror. "My ribbon is old, my dress is new, my veil is blue. But I have nothing borrowed." I told my dear friend. I saw her smile into the mirror. She walked up to me and took off the stone necklace she wore around her neck at all times, I never once seen her without it. She walked behind me and stood on her tippy toes and reached up to put the necklace around my neck. She hooked the necklace. "Now you have something borrowed." She told me, smiling happily.

"Crap! You gunna be late! Hurry!" I grabbed her arm as she turned. "Thank you." I said softly and happily to her, struggling to hold back the joyous tears.

I hopped onto the moose that I was going to ride to the cabin-turned-chapel. On its big antlers were a mix of white lilies and red maple leaves. I rode the moose to the place of our ceremony, to the place where Matthew and I would finally be married. I felt so many emotions at once, excitement, nervousness, worriment, and so many others.

I saw the oak wood cabin come into view. I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves. I called Clair over to help me get off the moose, so that way I wouldn't get my dress dirty. She helped me off and told me to stay in the cabin until I heard the music. I did as told and waited grateful for the few moments to get my composure.

She left me to my own devices while she went to sit with Estonia. I truly cannot believe the 'friendship' those two had. Computeraddicts stick together I suppose. In front of me I saw a giant pan-wedding cake. I stack of different flavored pancakes put into the shape of a wedding cake. Matthew and I, both sharing, a love for the mouthwatering breakfast food decided to have pancakes of all flavors be our wedding desert. Chocolate chip, cinnamon, buttermilk, banana, and so on were the flavors. On the side were bottles of many flavored syrups, maple syrup was definitely in the biggest container. It was in one of those cooler things you see holding sports drinks.

I heard the giddy music play. _'Why you little?! Narnia, Clair! I swear why can't I have the normal wedding march.'_ The white gates, covered in snow white lilies and crimson red maple leaves opened up and I took a final breath.

I walked through the gates and skipped forward swinging my arms in sync with the folk-like tune of the music playing on the piano. I saw that the infamous red maple leaves had found a place on the aisle. I smiled and giggled underneath my veil. I then slowed my skip when I was halfway down the aisle and walked down the remainder of the aisle, the music changing into the proper wedding march.

When I reached the priest I waited for him to begin the ceremony that I have patiently and eagerly awaited for an entire year. I heard him whisper to me, "Where is the groom?" I frowned beneath my beautiful veil. "He is in front of me." I spoke upset that he didn't see my handsome blue-violet eyed Canadian. "Huh?" I turned to look and squinted at the area where the groom would be. "Oh! Heh, heh." He laughed nervously.

"Ummm." The priest said. And nodded to the Austrian, Roderich Edelstein, to stop playing the wedding march tune. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Rein and Matthew Williams –" "Who?" everyone in the room responded. "Matthew and I sighed. _'Here we go again.'_ Was the thought we shared before I became Mrs. Matthew Williams.

**~Mrs. Matthew Williams, Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Reine Williams~**

I enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it. I know it isn't great but I couldn't help myself but write it.

Canada/ Matthew Williams is one of my favorite characters in Hetalia. So I had to do this when I thought of the idea.

I own Reine/Nevertopia. I do not own Hetalia nor do I own its characters.

Narnia/Clair is owned by MikuNinja0607 (Why must I always have a character that must be owned by you in all my stories . . . no why do I let you convince me to use one of your characters in my stories =.=)


End file.
